Don't Bug the Mosquitoes
Don't Bug The Mosquitoes is the twelfth episode of the Second season. It aired December 9, 1965. Synopsis The rock-band, the Mosquitoes, come to the island to escape their fans. The castaways get ready to leave until they discover that the Mosquitoes aren't leaving for a month. They then make life so stressful for them that Bingo, the leader, announces they're leaving tomorrow. However the next morning the castaways discover that they meant to the other side of the island. The band then announces that they are now staying for two months. Gilligan, the Skipper, Mr. Howell, and the Professor make their own band, the Gnats, but are terrible. Ginger, Mary Ann, and Mrs. Howell make a band of their own, the Honeybees, in hope that the Mosquitoes will like it. However, the plan backfires, and the Mosquitoes leave without them since they have enough competition. Cast Main Cast * Bob Denver as Gilligan * Alan Hale as The Skipper * Jim Backus as Thurston Howell III * Natalie Schafer as Mrs. Howell * Tina Louise as Ginger * Russell Johnson as The Professor * Dawn Wells as Mary Ann Guest Cast * Les Brown, Jr. as Bingo * George Patterson as Bango * Ed Wade as Bongo * Kirby Johnson as Irving * Jackie DeShannon as Mary Ann's Singing Voice (voice only) * Sam Riddle as Radio Announcer (voice only) Trivia * The name, "Mosquitoes," and the music might be a parody on the 60s band, "The Beatles." * The episode opens on the Girl's Hut, but the opening scene is in the Boy's Hut. * The Mosquitoes stay in the Girl's Hut. * One of the songs The Mosquitoes play in their free concert for the islanders is "He's a Loser." * The Mosquitoes, even though they only appear once, are considered recurring characters because their music appears in many of the episodes on the radio. * The Wellingtons, who play the Mosquitoes, actually play the song "The Ballad of Gilligan's Island" for the First Season. * When introducing The Honeybees, Mr. Howell imitates Ed Sullivan. * The Honeybees sing their song "You Need Us" to an instrumental record played on the record player, which operates with electricity. * The men on Gilligan's island try to be rock musicians, but in a scene deleted from the end in the syndicated version, they are so bad Ginger remarks to Mary Ann that if the world is lucky they'll never be rescued! * At the end, where Gilligan gets kicked in the shin and then bonked on the head by the Skipper and Mr. Howell, the Mosquitoes record album he is holding is just a hollow prop. * It's never revealed how the Mosquitoes play they their guitars and amplifiers without electricity on the island. * In Three Million Dollars More or Less, Ginger claims she turned Gilligan's duffel bag into a dress, but he must have had an extra one he takes to wake the Mosquitoes. * This episode is ranked as the #2 most liked episode, according to E! Quotes * Bongo - "I thought you said we were going to get away from our fans!" Bango - "Yeah, you said this island was deserted, and we'd be all alone!" Bingo - "Now, how did I know it was inhabited? That helicopter pilot told me this place was out of sight, man!" Bango - "We MUST be way out! Get a load of these characters!" ---- * Gilligan - "You know what my grandmother always said, 'Never criticize anyone else unless you can do better yourself.'" Ginger - "That's it! Gilligan, you've done it again!" Gilligan - "I don't know what it is that I'm doing, but I sure as heck keep doing it!" ---- * Skipper - First, I'll break the radio, then I'll kill Gilligan. No, first I'll kill Gilligan, and then I'll break the radio." ---- * Mr. Howell - Good lord, if we had to be rescued by musicians, who couldn't it be the New York Philharmonic!" ---- * Gilligan - "Ginger, you're in show business. How were we?" Ginger - "Gilligan, that act couldn't get booked on Devil's Island." ---- * Bango - "That crazy scene last night wound us up tighter than Presley's pants!" ---- * Bingo - "And PLEASE take Delilah with you!" Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Guest Star Episodes